Pay the Piper
by Noring SQ
Summary: What would Regina's life be like if she had a lover that understood her every move and thought? How would life be different, both in the Enchanted Forest and in the cursed Storybrooke? REGINA/OFC romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a departure from our usual fare. There's no Swan Queen in this one. We wanted to create a story in which we could give Regina a legitimate love interest that flows with canon. So this story takes canon and turns it on its ear, just a bit. We're working with Season 1 canon ONLY to start off. This means that any details about the early days of the curse gleaned from episode 02x17, "Welcome to Storybrooke" are being ignored for the time being.

* * *

**Storybrooke, October 23, 1983**

_108 Mifflin Street_

Sunlight shines through the curtains, piercing the hazy veil of unconsciousness until the woman in the bed groans and rolls over. She freezes, realizing that something doesn't feel right. The last thing she remembers was standing over Snow and the dying Charming, both bleeding in their own ways, as she enacted her glorious vengeance on that girl. Her faithful Piper stood outside the door, keeping an eye out for any of the White knights and soldiers. And now...

She slowly blinks open her eyes to take in her surroundings. The room is both more lavish and starker than her bed chambers in the Enchanted Forest. The bed is certainly more comfortable. She can't wait to test it out with... She bolts upright and searches for something to wear that is appropriate for this world. She must go find her faithful Piper, revel in this dreary, magic-less world they'll rule.

_The loft across town..._

Her feet are cold as they land on the cold floor, causing a groan and a rubbing of her own chilled biceps as she stands and stalks in a small pair of briefs to the kitchen. Her cough echoes hard through the empty modern loft. Her hair stands on end and she combs her hand through it before stretching and pressing the small switch on the coffee machine. As the coffee begins dripping into her mug, she paces into the adjoined bathroom and fetches her robe from the back of the door. She slides the black silk onto her color scarred back, groaning slightly at her aching back muscles. As she makes her way back into the kitchen, she lets her hand drag along the bottom edges on photos that are strewn about on clothes line about her living space, humming softly at ones that may qualify for the front page of the paper, her paper, The Daily Mirror. Her hands wrap solidly around the warm cup and she hops up onto the counter, inhaling the steam deeply before taking a series of long sips.

Wondering why she chose such dull, boring colors for her persona in this world, she can't help but purr at the luxurious feel of silk and satin, as well as the superior quality of the finely woven wool. Thankfully, keeping her memories intact wasn't a deterrent to the curse providing her with the necessary information on how to dress, live, and survive in this world. She vaguely misses the bite of the boning and stays of her corsets, as well as the way they made her body look, but she doesn't miss the discomfort or the lack of properly taken breaths. No, she may not have any magic here, but she still has so much more power and control than she ever had before. Time to go find her faithful Piper and begin their reign over these stupid, simple sheep that are still her subjects, even if the specifics of their world no longer exist.

She lets her cup go with a clink into the sink to her right before kicking off the counter and moving back into her room, the paper lodged under the front door catches her attention and she drags it out with her toes before leaning to pick it up. Tthe headline reads boldly, "Storms Clearing for Storybrooke." She rolls her eyes and grumbles, "Riveting." She tosses the paper into the can in her bedroom. If only there was any real news to read, write, for that matter. She fishes a pair of black tight cargo pants from her closet and a white shirt that hangs delicately off her shoulder with "FREE PRESS" spelled out in big graphic letters. She applies both quickly and does a quick check in the mirror with a smirk. She drags her boots along with her, tossing them near the door before moving over to the modern leather sofa facing the panes of wall length glass. She climbs up onto the furnishing, reaching high to pull various photos that have fully dried over night.

It takes a few moments to fully access the supplied "memories" of how to work the sleek horseless carriage of this world - the car, she reminds herself of its name - but once she does, she quickly pulls out of the driveway with only the faintest squeal of tires on the pavement. It is a smoother ride than even her best carriage in the Enchanted Forest, but she's not sure she likes the idea of having to do the driving herself. The cup of coffee she consumed is already working its own brand of magic on her body, replacing the glorious buzz of magic in her veins. She could get very used to this world with time and, thankfully, she has all the time in the world to do so. "No one can threaten your rule over this new realm, my dear," she says to herself with a purr. "Not even that demented imp that created the curse."

She hops down off the couch, gripping the hand full of pictures tightly as she lands. She sets them softly on the small table by the front door before grabbing her black messenger bag off the hook that hangs beside it, sliding said pictures into it and her camera that she had left there the night before. She sets the prepared bag now onto the table and moves to brew another cup of coffee. She scoops it up and downs it much quicker than the first, she lavishes in the caffeine buzz as it hits her hard, as if this is her first time digesting it. Her body hums as she turns on a small radio and begins working diligently on making a few pieces of whole wheat toast.

Despite her desire to find her faithful Piper, she takes a leisurely drive through this new realm of hers, this Storybrooke that she now resides over. It takes nearly the entire drive to really get used to the way things look here, but she is heartened to see the forest surrounding the town's outskirts, as well as the great ocean that forms one border. It will not be easy for anyone to enter or leave this place, they are all trapped here, forced to do her bidding. It is a heady sensation to know that she wields even more control here without magic than she did in the Enchanted Forest with it. Once she finishes her tour of Storybrooke, she turns her car toward the home of her faithful Piper. Time to have a little reunion before they begin their new life here.

She chews aimlessly on the toast as she moves to sit cross legged on her sofa. She casts a long hard gaze out of the wall of glass that looks out over what must be the best conjoined view of both seas and forest visible by any resident of the quiet Maine town. She does this every morning, once everyone has left; she just takes in everything she has, everything she doesn't have. She coughs, this is the part when someone would get emotional, this is the part when she finishes her last piece of toast and moves back into the kitchen. She cranks the music up and cleans her dishes before setting them to dry.

She pulls up to the front of the building, parking her car as if she's always done so, and gets out. She studies the brick and timber that make up the structure, delighting in the dark colors so reminiscent of her former palace. After a few moments of this, she makes her way up to the door of the apartment that houses her faithful Piper, but doesn't knock right away. A tendril of something skitters down her spine, but she's not sure if it's excitement or trepidation. And then she's knocking on the door and waiting for it to be answered, something else she'll have to get used to in this world. The faint sound of discordant music can be heard, she instinctively knows it's far louder on the other side of the door, which makes her hope that her knock isn't overlooked.

She looks down from her position stacking a plate on a high shelf of the cabinet, casting an annoyed look at the front door. She lowers herself back onto her heels and dries her hands on her pants quickly before grabbing a pack of cigs and a lighter from the counter, casually lighting one as she moves to the front door, music still blasting loudly through her hallowed walls. She doesn't even check who the visitor is before swinging the door open and taking a long inhale of her cigarette. She smiles as she finds dark brown eyes glued onto her. She lets herself lean on the doorframe as she exhales over her shoulder into the apartment and finds the mayor's eyes again, stating matter-of-factly, "Regina."

Taking a moment to just study that familiar face in this new setting, Regina's only reaction initially is to wrinkle her nose at both the acrid smoke and the blaring music. The woman's hair is worn in such a manner that she's not entirely sure she likes, but she can certainly appreciate the way this world's clothes look on her. She knows she can work out an arrangement for clothing, especially now that she knows just how decadent this world's fabrics can be. And then she can no longer hold herself back. "It's so good to see you, Amelia!" she finally says and leans in to press a triumphant kiss on the younger woman's lips.

Amelia's chest seizes briefly as the mayor's supple lips lock her violently, one hand wraps around the older woman's waist as her cigarette lifts high as if to protect her from it. She smiles and hums as she nurses Regina's lower lip, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." She doesn't relinquish her hold on the mayor's waist as she reaches her put her cigarette out beside her bag on the table. Her lips drag down the woman's jaw line as both hands now wrap around her. Her voice is low and breathy. "You look good."

Regina groans as she tilts her head back for Amelia's questing lips, offering the vulnerable skin of her neck. She wraps her arms around the younger woman's neck, one hand gliding up to curl in the shorter-than-she-likes-it hair. "And you feel good." She is willing to stand there and let Amelia's neighbors witness the beginnings of this reunion, so long as it means she can have her faithful Piper back in her life again. She arches into Amelia's body, delighting in the thinner fabrics that allow her more contact.

Amelia smiles into the full plane of Regina's neck before she begins pulling blood just enough to not break surface, wouldn't want to tarnish the mayor's reputation. The same thought racks her brain as she kicks the door shut harshly, never breaking her mouth's contact. She lets her teeth scrap the tendon straining to allow her access, tracing it up to the older woman's ear for a soft whisper, "I do have a bedroom, y'know?"

Regina chuckles, the sound morphing into a moan as Amelia's breath is hot against her ear. "I know," she replies, "but I thought you liked a little spontaneity, Lia." She grips the short hair tightly, pressing Amelia's head closer. "Now, show me what you can do in that bedroom of yours, my dear. I'm feeling very needy right now." She rakes her other hand down Amelia's back, nails unable to tear the shirt, but still making her point.

Amelia arches at the mayor's nails dragging lines through her shirt, she bites back a smirk barely with a growl, "Yes ma'am." She drags Regina by the waist hastily into her bedroom, kicking away a few random pieces of clothing and old photos from their path after shutting the door behind them. She takes a step back, eyeing the woman with a coy lick of the lips before quickly discarding her own shirt over her head, revealing her lack of bra.

Regina's smile grows wider as she is greeted by Amelia's naked breasts. Without hesitation, she leans forward to trap one nipple between her lips, tongue flicking across the taut nubbin rapidly. Her other hand shifts to rake her nails along the younger woman's back, scoring temporary red lines down across the darkly inked design there, delighting in the way her firm flesh reacts. "My beautiful Lia," she purrs against the full breast. "Want you so badly."

Amelia's body does its own responding as her head tosses back and she presses her bare chest into the mayor's eager mouth. She doesn't remember the older woman ever being so eager and adoring in the past and it causes her to take a handful of locks to show her appreciation. Her other hand works readily to expose her bottom half to the mayor. She moans and writhes in front of Regina and she works her pants off and kicks them away. She moans loudly as the cool air highlights the heat emitting from between her thighs. "Fuck, so wet for you."

Regina's hand rakes down Amelia's back again and around her hip before dipping between the younger woman's legs. Two fingers easily sink into her to the knuckle, causing Regina to moan lustily. She pumps into her lover once, twice, three times before pulling out her fingers to lick them clean. "Oh, Lia, you are incredible," she murmurs and squirms against her own growing need. She struggles briefly with the buttons on her blouse before pulling the whole thing over her head in an attempt to get closer to Amelia's skin.

Amelia's head rolls to one side, mouth open in a silent exclamation as Regina's fingers take place within her. She shudders at the older woman's retreat and groans in frustration, eyes popping open as she hears the rustling of clothing. She smiles as Regina's shirt is misplaced. "Let me." She lets her mouth fall diligently between the softness of her breasts, lavishing with teeth and tongue as her hands work the bra onto the floor.

Arching into the talented workings of Amelia's mouth, Regina's hands alternate between fisting the woman's hair and dragging nails across her back. The piercings in her face add to the overwhelming sensations rolling across Regina's skin. "Amelia, please," she whispers and begins to struggle with her skirt, thankful that she chose not to deal with the strange, thin leggings known as nylons in this world. She just wants Amelia's body touching hers, fucking hers. She doesn't care what it takes to achieve that goal.

Amelia laughs with enthusiasm as she takes the first hard peak into her mouth, nipping playfully before long hard strokes, a process repeated on the other. Her hands bat away at Regina's as she drags the zipper down on the back of the mayor's skirt, letting it pool around her feet. She moans as she leans up to reconnect their mouths, the light from the large paned window highlighting their silhouettes as their fronts clash in full contact. One hand finds solace in Regina's hair, the other wrapped around the small of her back.

The sensation of teeth and tongue on her nipple drives a jolt of desire down Regina's spine, followed by a second, sharper jolt as their tongues meet and duel again. She holds Amelia close, fingers clutching at the younger woman's back and hips before gripping the globes of her ass. She grinds her own hips into Amelia's, hating the thong she's wearing for impeding her body's desire for full skin to skin contact.

Amelia clenches as Regina takes claim of her flesh. At the mayor's wanton grinding she can't help but smirk. She easily leads Regina to fall back across the bed with a few steps of calculated waltz. She doesn't even tease the mayor before slowly pulling the scrap of fabric down her legs, discarding it quickly. She straddles Regina's hips and reaches her hand around behind her to slide her fingers teasingly over the woman's soaked folds with a loud moan. "Seems like it's been forever since I've tasted you."

Falling onto the bed, Regina moans and lifts her hips to help Amelia divest her of the last bit of clothing either of them is wearing. She arches up into the younger woman's touch with a needy gasp. "F-far be it from me to s-stop you," she stammers, craving Amelia's touch. "But don't deny me the same fun." She takes a deep breath, letting it out in a jittery moan. "Together, my Lia." Somehow her hands obey her and glide up the inside of Amelia's thighs to ghost her fingers across lust-soaked skin.

Amelia nods as her focus shifts to her own heightened breathing and smiles when realizing it is syncing with Regina's own heaving chest. The older woman is oddly anxious and it spikes the ignition in her stomach. Her free hand rests on the mayor's hip for support as behind her, two digits delve deep inside of the woman. Amelia rocks her hips softly, seeking her own filling of the mayor's digits.

Bucking her hips up into Amelia's hand, Regina lets out a long groan of desire. The need for Amelia's touch isn't feigned, not by a long shot. She bites at her lower lip and traps her lover's clit between two fingers. Her mouth waters, remembering the tang of Amelia's arousal, and she slips her fingers back into Amelia's pussy. She wastes no time in matching her lover, stroke for stroke, but pulls out again after half a dozen strokes to lick her fingers clean before diving back in. The thumb of her free hand taps against the hard little clit, fingers splayed across her lower stomach. "So good, Lia."

Amelia's head falls back hard with a high gasp and accompanying smile as Regina finally delves into her. She keeps her rhythm solid, not even faltering as the mayor retrieves her own fingers into her mouth. Her eyes fall back down to the older woman's with a cocked brow and smirk at the selfish act. Upon the mayor's fervent reentrance, the expression crashes down to catch Regina in a hard kiss, cutting off the woman's sweet words with a teeth scraping moan. Her free arm gives support besides her bedmate's head as the new position lets her palm grind hard onto her superior's clit. "So glad you approve, Madam Mayor."

Regina groans almost painfully into the kiss, back bowing up toward her lover's body as Amelia's palm presses roughly to her clit. She can feel the heavy gold ring that Amelia's worn forever, a reminder of that bastard of a husband that can never hurt her again. She slips a third finger into the younger woman, thrusting roughly as her own desire ratchets higher, her thumb shifting to tease her clit. Her free hand now moves up to tug at the short hair, holding Amelia closer as their tongues duel for dominance. She can't help but shiver in delight at the new title of supremacy she has in this new world. Fitting that her faithful Piper be the first to utter it, making its truth all the more real.

Amelia moans with an approving smile at the increased filling inside of her and thrusts hard down onto the offering, causing her own digits to pull roughly into the mayor. She can feel her muscles quiver around the talented fingers and bites the older woman's lip sharply. Her eyes snap shut as her breath hitches in anticipation and she hisses, "Yes."

Regina sucks in a startled breath when Amelia bites her lip, feeling an answering rush of arousal between her thighs. She speeds up her thrusting fingers, thumb pressing rough circles against her lover's clit. She can feel the edges of her own orgasm crowding in against her control, forcing her to let go for this beloved woman writhing above her. "Amelia," she gasps, body aching and jerking under the other woman's talented hand. "So close."

Amelia rolls her forehead approvingly on Regina's shoulder as she adds another finger deep into her, knowing exactly how to toss the woman over the edge. She keeps her pace active and firm even as she can feel her muscles clench firmly around the mayor's digits. She sinks her teeth into tanned skin as she comes forcefully on the older woman's hand, a loud moan escaping through her teeth as her eyes lock shut and her hips freeze, letting Regina take her down, never ceasing her own movement in the woman's depth.

Feeling Amelia stiffen and clenching around her fingers, combined with the woman's teeth digging into her shoulder, is all it takes for Regina to succumb to her orgasm with a loud wail. Her body bucks and shakes under her lover's warm, familiar form. She nuzzles at Amelia's temple, free hand raking down her back, not caring if her nails break the smooth skin or not. "Love you, Lia," she finally murmurs with a satisfied chuckle and eases her fingers slowly from her lover. "Love what you do to me." She sighs gustily and presses her thighs together in an attempt to trap Amelia's hand. "What WOULD your mother say if she saw us right now?"

Amelia's smile burns into Regina's shoulder as she feels her completely unwind beneath her. Her whole body has taken on an unholy temperature and she shudders as the mayor's nails trace her ink laden back. A moan creeps up into the older woman's neck, a moan cut short by a burning choke at Regina's words. She stills all movement as she swallows and clenches her eyes. After what seems like an infinity of silence, she rolls off of her bedmate and is thankful that, despite the woman's vice-like thighs, her hand slips free from its sweaty trap. She eyes the ceiling and blindly reaches for the cigs sitting on her night stand, lighting one with minimal effort and carelessly letting the lighter and pack fall with a bang back onto the surface. She inhales the sour smoke and finally speaks with her exhale, "Why would you say that?"

Regina pauses as Amelia goes still against her body before rolling off to lie next to her. Still languidly riding the tail end of her orgasm, she's not moving as quickly as she could be. She shifts up onto an elbow to study her lover as the acrid cigarette smoke tickles her nostrils again. She reaches out to trace the tip of one manicured nail down and back up Amelia's sternum, eyes drawn to the puckered scar above her heart. "What do you mean by that?" she asks curiously, trying to ignore the sense of dread growing in the pit of her stomach. "You know... Amelia, when did you start smoking?"

Amelia shudders, much colder than only moments before, as Regina's finger laces her chest. She takes another long drag off her cigarette, exhaling as she pulls herself out of her bed, out of the mayor's reach. She refuses to find the woman's questing eyes as she clenches the cigarette between her teeth and eyes for her clothes. "Any more questions and I may have to start wondering who the reporter is here." She grabs for her pants, replacing them quickly and exhaling smoke through her teeth. She tosses the older woman's clothing onto the bed as she rounds the foot of it to find her shirt. She relinquishes the cigarette into her hands in turn as she slips it on over her pale frame. "Do you want coffee before you leave?" She finally glances at Regina with a cocked brow.

Regina feels her blood turn to ice at Amelia's reaction to her question. She reaches for her clothes and pulls them on with numb fingers, glad for the opportunity to do something mundane as she tries to figure out what's going on. "C-coffee?" she asks dumbly, still in shock that something has happened that she can't put her finger on. "Uh, y-yes, that would be fine." She finishes dressing and searches for her shoes, teeth clamped down on the inside of her cheek to keep the tears at bay. "Amelia, will you answer one thing for me? When did we start" - she pauses to swallow painfully and gestures vaguely toward the bed - "this? I just..." She can't say anything more and bends over to slip on her shoes.

Amelia haphazardly runs her fingers through her hair as she can feel her breathing stale, both from smoke and the cold air filling the room. She coughs as if prepared to answer, but then smirks and gathers her eyebrows in confusion as she racks her brain for the detail. "You know I can't really recall." She shrugs and settles her face in to her warmest smile at the mayor. "I guess my history precedes even me." She catches her tongue in her teeth and averts her eyes again to the clock, behind schedule as usual, and with the same "excuse" as always. "Fuck! Okay coffee!" She paces quickly out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a clean mug and starting the brew for the mayor. She lets her voice echo into the bedroom, "I forget, how do you like it again?"

Amelia's answer only confirms what Regina has been dreading ever since uttering her love for the younger woman. She scrubs at her face once Amelia leaves the room, unable to stop a couple of tears from falling. She has no idea what has happened for things to get all screwed up with regard to Amelia's memories, or lack thereof, but she's certainly going to get to the bottom of it. She had the curse all planned out, all of their histories, but this wasn't part of it. She shakes her head as Amelia's voice cuts into her thoughts. "Black, two sugars," she replies, not even sure how she knows to say that. She could pretend that Amelia's just playing some sort of game with her, but she knows in her heart that's not the case.

Amelia prepares the mayor's coffee quickly and set it on the table near the front door before wandering back into her room. She barely looks at Regina before making her way into her closet to grab a black military jacket and slipping it on. She pats the pocket, checking for her smokes and lighter before finally speaking. "I hate to rush this, but I am running behind." She smiles warmly to the older woman before filling the gap between them to catch her hips in her hands and her lips in a quick peck on her cheek. She drags her lips up her cheek softly and whispers low, "I think you have duties to attend to as well, Madam Mayor." She smiles and pulls away, walking out into the main living space, expecting Regina to follow. She grabs her bag off the table and slips it around her neck, lifting the coffee to offer it to the older woman as she pulls the door open.

Regina stiffens in Amelia's light grip, completely unsure of how to respond to the idea of her lover not remembering... She sucks in a breath at the soft words whispered in her ear, body betraying her heart to react with a throb between her legs at the sound. A hard sigh gets Regina moving enough to follow Amelia into the main room of the loft. She plasters on a fake smile as she takes the coffee from the younger woman before picking up her discarded purse and keys. "Will- Will you join me for dinner tonight, Amelia?" she finally asks, knowing that she can't stay away from her faithful, beloved Piper for long. "Maybe even lunch, if you're not too busy at the paper?" By lunch, she should have some vague idea of what to do to fix this egregious error.

Amelia speaks as she guides both herself and the mayor out into the cool Maine air, locking the door behind them, "Plans tonight, but lunch should work." She smiles up from the lock, meeting eyes with Regina, "Granny's?" She meanders over to the modified scrambler motorcycle, uncovering it and tossing the tarp aside. She snags the helmet off the back and holds it under her arm. "I can meet you there, I know you hate riding shotgun." She pats the seat with a small laugh, as if Regina Mills would ever be caught dead riding anything of hers. "Just call the office when you are ready. All I am doing is approving proofs today. I am at your beck and call." The corner of her mouth raises in a sarcastic smirk. She runs a hand through her hair, pulling the strands out of her eyes before slipping the helmet over her head and revving up the bike as she kicks herself onto it. She graces the older woman with a wicked smile she knows is unseen before she hits the gas and makes way to the press.

Regina stands there for several moments, stewing over the implications of what kind of plans Amelia could have. She knows that particular tone of voice, having heard it used several times in the Enchanted Forest. She feels the white hot rush of jealousy warring with heartbreak that her lover doesn't... She can't even finish the thought. Getting into the car, she forces herself to stay calm as she drives back to the mayoral mansion she created for herself. Once in the house, she pours the coffee down the drain, resisting the urge to destroy the mug. Her entire body shakes with unspoken emotions, tears finally spilling down her cheeks as she throws her head back to let out a loud howl of anger and pain. Hot on its tail, the words come spilling from her lips, anger and recrimination about the fatal flaw of her curse, wondering what else has gone wrong. She cannot do this, cannot have her happy ending without Amelia by her side to enjoy every single second of Snow's eternal punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The first foray back into the Enchanted Forest here.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

The sorceress reels back and forth through the great hall of her fortress, her staff lying across the throne at the head of the great room. A small room to the right of the great stained glass is alight and buzzing with two nurse hands and a skilled artist from lands east of the kingdom. She growls impatiently as she realizes all their time is being wasted as they wait for the final, and most crucial, guest to arrive. The new queen already acts quite the part, especially since beginning her practicing at the hands of Rumplestiltskin, who she would never let Regina forget was HER OWN instructor first. The witch is in anxious heart wrenching agony about what would soon occur at her own request in the room and the patience the queen is silently requesting of her is only tipping her further. She reaches up, rubbing her temples and inhaling through her nose.

"Maleficent."

"What?!" The blonde's purple and black garb swings towards the door of the small room at the nurse's voice, her eyes an inferno and her voice sharp.

With a broad smile pasted on her face that doesn't even come close to meeting her eyes, Regina makes her grand entrance in a cloud of purple smoke. "Maleficent, my dear," she says, allowing no more than a trace of remorse to tinge her words, "forgive my lateness. That brat of a stepdaughter of mine insisted only I brush out her hair after her bath. You've no idea how hard it was not to strangle her with her own hair." She glances around the room critically, noting the lack of servants to cower at her presence. "Tell you haven't finished already? However will I live with myself for missing the big event?" Picking at her nails, she attempts an air of nonchalance to cover the curiosity that's been eating at her ever since the blonde witch requested her presence. "What ARE we doing tonight anyway?"

Maleficent can only swallow her surface loathing for her dearest friend as she knows that, despite her grievances, she has no time to prattle further with the queen. She takes the few steps to Regina, needing badly to connect with the humanity she knows lies in her. Her voice is calm as she explains the story not even Regina knows about her own husband. "In that room..." She vaguely waves her hand towards the room that has grown steadily quiet at the realization that the queen has arrived. "Lies my daughter... L-Leopold's daughter." Her eyes find Regina's and she swallows before continuing, "He fell into bed with me when he had grown bored with his first wife and her constant doting on...her own daughter." Her tone becomes more confident, "I was left with child, one to this day I forbid him to know exists. I tell you this in the most severe of confidence..." She looks to find a reaction from her friend before continuing her request, timid as to her response.

Despite hating her husband with the deepest of loathings, second only to her scattered loathing and love of her mother, Regina feels a surge of emotion at Maleficent's words. A part of her is already calculating how to use this to her advantage with her husband, but only if she can work around Maleficent's unspoken geas on her confidence. But it's the girl who never quite lived up to expectations that actually reacts, if only for the briefest of moments. "I'll- Of course, I'll keep your secret, my dear Maleficent," she says, forcing the bravado into her tone. "What my husband did before he chose to conspire with my mother to ruin my life is of no concern to me. Well, beyond the bonds of our friendship, of course." She cranes her neck around Maleficent, trying to look into the room in question. "How old is she? What is her name? Will this ritual of yours cause him great pain or suffering? If so, I will do whatever it is you need of me without question. After all, what are friends for?" She smiles sweetly, baring her teeth.

Maleficent is surprised as the soft genuine smile that Regina's dark enthusiasm brings. "Well, I will hold off on proper gratitude until you hear me out." She softens as she quietly motions for the young queen to follow her across the hall, her tone low and warm, "Her name is Amelia, she was born eight years ago...today in fact. Which makes her effective to receive the..." She pauses as they hit the door and the view of the young girl lit by candlelight becomes clear to both women. The young girl lies, stomach flat on a padded table, a towel draped across her waist baring the full of her back. A charcoal outline of a solid black reptile graces her back, one that eventually must be filled in with much more permanent execution. "...treatment." Maleficent finishes with a stifled sigh as to not worry the young girl who looks towards the entrance at her mother's presence, an obvious shadow of fear covering her face. Without breaking her eyes from her daughter, she reaches back to grab Regina's hand, dragging her into the room, her voice still low and unthreatening, "This will keep her safe...from me." If her words were due to crack, that would have been it, but she remains steadfast and honest even though the next part lights a spark of envy. "I need your help, your majesty. I have my bag of tricks, but you have come upon all of your power so naturally. The ink contains metal, that metal is imbue-able. As the artist sets the image, we will conjure immunity over it..." She places a warm hand solidly in the middle of the line drawing, letting her fingers caress the nervous stifled breath out of her daughter"...the dragon."

Regina eagerly follows the witch, her curiosity making her ignore any thoughts of possible treachery. She studies the girl's back for a moment, letting Maleficent's words wash over her. Craning to see that small face, she can see next to nothing of Leopold in the girl, save the darker hair that she's always thought Snow got from her mother. She watches as Maleficent gentles and soothes her daughter's fears with a simple touch, envy flowing in her veins at the bond they share. "I will do what I can to help you, Maleficent, you know that." She pauses and moves further into the room, stepping around Maleficent to kneel near the girl's head. "Hello, Amelia," she says in a voice that sounds far younger and more innocent than she's felt in many years. "My name is Regina. You don't need to fear what's about to happen. Your mother and I will protect you, you have my promise on that."

Amelia glances up at her mother and only lets her gaze fall back onto the queen at the witch's soothing nod. "R-Regina?" She looks as if more could fall from her lips, possibly the questing of more reassurance from the stranger, but she is interrupted by the sudden moving of the forgotten nursemaids and foreign artist. Maleficent does nothing to cease the inevitable, just corners the table across from the queen, leaning to whisper soft childhood humming into the girl's ear, abandoning Regina to deal with the already preplanned procedure. The artist begins setting his tools out along the girl's legs next to the queen, various sets of scalpels and bottles of swirling black ink are set upright. One nursemaid timidly glances at the blonde until she receives a nod. Maleficent lets her left hand rest on the small of her daughter's back, as she looks away only long enough for the nursemaid to place a thick piece of leather between her daughter's teeth. The witch's head lies alongside her child's, locking their eyes as she commands gently, "You will look at and you will think of nothing but me. Do you understand?" At the girl's soft nod and slowly glazing eyes, the witch places a firm kiss on her forehead before realigning their gazes.

Regina lets that brief renewed surge of jealousy linger only long enough to be acknowledged before she shoves it savagely behind the door with her mother's name on it. She watches the artist begin to lay out his tools, curious as to the process about to begin. As the leather strap is placed between Amelia's teeth, she can't help but press a sympathetic squeeze to the girl's nearer hand. She ghosts her hand over the charcoal design, feeling both Maleficent's magic in it and that of the artist. Without thought, she adds a bit of her own magic to the design, knowing she'll add more as the procedure progresses. She touches Maleficent's shoulder briefly. "What more do you need me to do, my friend?"

Without even a glance at the queen and speaking to both of the women she could consider closest, she only whispers solemnly, "Just focus." She considered implying that, without both of their full concentration, this pain inflicted on the young girl could be in vain, but out of fear of frightening the girl further, she doesn't. She tried to ignore it as she sees the artist drag the pointed metal needle through the uncorked ink. He quietly finds a starting point just to the left of the girl's spine. After aligning it, a small hammer in his other hand taps rapidly. Stifled whimpers are drawn from the small girl as her white knuckles grip the table on other side of her head, the thick leather protecting her teeth from themselves. The process must be continued for every speck of pale skin in the outline. Maleficent curses her own responsibility in making this the only option for her daughter's safety, but pushes her own angst aside to focus on the internal mantra to protect her daughter from her own hands. Underneath the smudges of black, blood-tinged ink, the power of the two women begins to show itself as small tendrils of white light spread like a web over the finished work, searing their presence into the bold work of art.

Regina devotes every fiber of her being to the focused concentration of her power that Maleficent and the artist require of her. She grips the girl's hand again in solidarity, letting the connection further hone her focus on the procedure. Her eyes follow the progress of the needle avidly, the image of the dragon searing itself into her mind as surely as it is permanently etched into Amelia's skin. By the time the artist finally sets aside his needles and gently wipes the remaining traces of charcoal and blood, Regina feels positively faint with exhaustion. She can only guess how Maleficent and Amelia must feel. She closes her eyes, swaying slightly on her feet, but settles as the girl's hand squeezes hers tightly. Opening her eyes again, she studies the faintly glowing image surrounded by red, angry skin. "Did it work?" she finally whispers, unwilling to break the strange silence that has fallen over the room over the last several hours.

Amelia's body is wracked with equal pain and exhaustion, an exhaustion that leaves her butchered back numb and her eyes fallen shut moments after the artist finishes his task. Maleficent finally lifts her face off the table when she loses the girl's eyes to rest. She timidly slips the leather from her mouth and drops it with a pained grimace onto the floor, her eyes laced with tears as she finally finds the queen's eyes, replying with an equally hushed tone that is heavy with thanks, "I do believe so, your majesty." The artist gathers his things, bowing faintly to both women before pacing outside, the nursemaids following in tow with basins of dirty rags. Maleficent lets her fingers comb through the young girl's hair as she eyes Regina across the table. "Thank you, dear friend."

Carefully extracting her fingers from those of the sleeping child, Regina smiles warmly at the witch standing across from her. "Thank you for trusting me enough to participate in this ritual." She swallows painfully and meets the blonde's eyes. "And for trusting me with the reality of her parentage. My husband will not learn of this daughter through me, nor will his sainted daughter. I owe them no kindness, nor will I show it to them." She smiles fondly down at the sleeping girl. "Will you have her train with Ru- with him?" She looks for anything to discuss to keep from passing out from exhaustion.

Maleficent lets her hands straighten the bottom of her dress as she shakes her head. "Never, and believe you me, he has sought her fervently. The prices are too high for me to let her have to pay." She grimaces at the thought of what the young girl has just had to endure for her own magical indulgence. She forces herself a small cough to dislodge the emotion in her throat as she circles the table to the queen's side. "She is the only person I have ever loved, Regina, you really think trusting her to that imp is something I could justify? Never. She is everything good in this world...quite the opposite of us." She lets a small laugh pass over her lips as she smiles at her friend.

Regina echoes the laugh, ignoring the stab of emotion in her chest. Anything good in her died with Daniel in the stable and again at the hands of that awful sorcerer, Frankenstein. She is the magic that created her, molded her, and she will be nothing else to anyone. "My dear Maleficent, you should be careful with your heart," she says softly, allowing the hint of a sneer to turn the corners of her mouth. "Love is weakness, my friend, and you would do well to remember that. Teach that lesson to your daughter early and often. It will save her the pain of a broken heart. Trust me." She shakes her head and blinks a couple of times. "Do we need to do anything further at this point, Maleficent, or can I collapse onto the chaise over there to rest and regain my strength? I can watch over Amelia if you wish."

Maleficent purses her lips and gazes over to her daughter with great trepidation at the idea of being left in Regina's watch. She sighs, if the queen was as horrible as she wanted people to believe, she would have left as soon as she learned of her daughter's paternity. "I have to go make a fresh batch of salve to use as soon as she awakens. She has had enough magic coursing through her today. Something a little less harsh should settle her well. If you decide that you have more royal duties to attend to, please let me know before you leave." She moves slowly to the door, pausing in the frame to cast a thoughtful glance at her deeply breathing daughter while addressing Regina, "If this is what weakness feels like, I would gladly break a million times for it." She smiles in maternal bliss at her daughter before turning out to the great hall and makes way to her personal study.

Regina stares after Maleficent for a long moment, chilled to the core at both the witch's words and her fiercely protective and maternal glance at her sleeping daughter. Staggering to the chaise, Regina swallows against the bile rising in her throat. No one has ever loved her with that intensity, not even Daniel. How can Maleficent profess to be so strong, so powerful, and still have such blatant weakness? It makes no sense to Regina, who studies the girl and wonders if she could ever feel for a child of her own as Maleficent feels for Amelia. With Leopold clearly either impotent in his old age or something entirely wrong with her own body, Regina knows she will never have to find out. As she closes her eyes for a brief respite, she smiles at the thought of Maleficent owing her a favor for doing this.


End file.
